


Assigned Reading

by quelling



Series: Tool Box series [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quelling/pseuds/quelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets his hands on an old Hale book, but it's Derek educating him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assigned Reading

**Author's Note:**

> For counterintuitivefangirl’s prompt on tumblr. 5. pretending to be married You know I love ya!
> 
> Part 2/6
> 
> Rated for Teen audiences because of language.
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are my own.

Sometimes Stiles wasn’t sure how they’d pulled it off, their little rag tag pack of maladjusted teenage werewolves, but they’d won the territory. Derek was still Alpha of the Beacon Hill area, and a Hale remained in control of the region as it had for decades. From what Stiles could gather from research in the local library, it was more like a century, but he couldn’t corroborate it with any other sources. He was basing it on how long Hales had lived in the area. And it wasn’t as if he could ask Derek. While less likely to shove him into the nearest wall, the Alpha was still very much a poster child for broody werewolves everywhere.

Some good had come from the pack’s recent turf battle. For one, Scott had agreed to be in the pack, and of course, Stiles came along too. Two for one, that was Scott and Stiles, but sometimes he wondered if Derek was less than pleased that he’d ended up with two humans in his pack. Two since Jackson had brought in Lydia with him.

The greatest benefit had been the insta-bonding that had been pretty much necessary. Nothing like stress, tension and battling together to forge connections. Still, they’d only outright won a few fights. More than once they’d had to retreat to lick their wounds. Most of the time it was a draw.

Lydia and Stiles had been tasked with logistics, and when alone, they admitted betwixt themselves that they were very likely outmatched. And then suddenly, the alpha pack had left entirely, abandoning the rivalry without looking back.

At the last pack meeting, Boyd had asked what finally turned the tide in their favor. Derek stared at every pack member in the room, but his eyes lingered on Stiles last. It was enough to make Stiles squirm in his spot on the sofa, mushed between Isaac and Lydia. Everyone else looked at him then too, and he simply made a face at all of them. _What the hell did I do_?!

“I will explain in depth later.” That was all Derek had to say, and with that, the alpha had moved on to other topics, and Stiles had gratefully sank deeper into the cushions. It was a new sofa. Comfy. He’d wanted to disappear into the cushions for the rest of the night.

That was two days before. Stiles was now on that same sofa, a rather old book on his lap. The aged paper smelled delicious to a nose that loved sniffing out knowledge. The betas were currently all outside training; Derek and Scott had rigged up obstacle type courses all over the property. It was practically Camp Werewolf. 

Stiles vaguely wondered when Lydia was going to show up. Part of him wanted to share the thick book, part of him wanted to hoard it.

The front door opening made him smile; he would be sharing it apparently. ”Lydia? Check out this book Peter gave me!” he called out. He wasn’t a fan of Peter Hale, and never would be. But this book was wealth of information on actual werewolf lore, personalized by Hales, and it was a treasure.

“Not Lydia,” Derek answered from the doorway.

 _Oh, well, fuck me._ Stiles frowned at him. ”Are you about to take this away from me? Shit, I knew I should have started snapping photos with my phone,” he groused.

“I told Peter to give it to you.” Derek was a lot closer now. Looming over him.

“Stop looming. Your Alpha shit doesn’t really work on me,” Stiles shook his head at him.

Derek snorted at that. Literally snorted with a werewolf snort of doom. And was that amusement on Derek’s face? He reached to take the book and Stiles gave it up, but his look was nothing short of longing as the tome left his hands.

Derek took a seat then, right next to him, and Stiles briefly wondered if he could get away with scooting. He needed to put space between them because the closeness was making him inexplicably blush. Fortunately, big bad werewolf wasn’t paying him any attention, instead flipping pages, so Stiles stayed put. Stopping, Derek skimmed the current page with a nod, and presented it back to Stiles.

Stiles wanted to ask questions, but he tamped down the temptation to dutifully look at his newly assigned reading. He was only halfway down the page when his jaw dropped and his eyes flashed to Derek. ”You’re married?! You got married to keep the territory?! Who? When?!” And why did it bother him so damn much?

“I only had to announce to them I’d claimed a mate,” Derek stated. ”They could scent the truth of it. They didn’t need the piece of paper, though I told them we were actually married.” And it must have been accepted as truth because they’d have been able to smell a lie on Derek.

And the mated thing bothered Stiles even more than a marriage because he’d already read about mates and that shit was serious business. His stomach twisted inside him. ”So who? Erica?”

“Are you even listening?” Derek tapped the side of Stiles’ head, hard enough to be uncomfortable but not nearly hard enough to hurt. ”I told them we were married.”

Stiles tried to swallow, but he choked himself. Or actually, Derek choked him. Derek had just put figurative fingers around his throat and choked him with that pronouncement. 

Derek calmly patted his back until he was finished.

“You told the alpha pack — you pretended — we were married?!” Stiles accused. And by now, he’d jumped as far across the couch as his body would let him.

“They could smell the truth of it. My wolf had already chosen you as a mate,” Derek shrugged. ”I was just trying to make an honest man out of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sterekeverafter on tumblr.
> 
> All but the last part of this series has been written. I'm slowly uploading all my work from tumblr to here.


End file.
